


Lost in Paradise

by Gabster7039



Category: Love Island (TV), Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabster7039/pseuds/Gabster7039
Summary: (For Bobby, Noah, Lucas, and Kassam Stans)A few weeks ago you have received a text saying that you get to be on this season of.... UK LOVE ISLAND!!Your dating life in the past has been little to nonexistent and you know you have the goods, so you decided to try dating on a whole new level. You loved watching Love Island and always found it extremely interesting. You're bursting with excitement as you pack your suitcase for your summer of romance!What that text didn't tell you is that every thing's easier on TV and sometimes when you're surrounded by sexy men all day dating can be a little... complicated.Here is your story of living in a tropical villa for 30 days in an attempt to find the love of your life! It's a month of love, lust, and loss, welcome to Love Island!//Disclaimer: Fusebox owns all Love Island Game Characters and overall events (like what happens on what days etc). I do not own any of the Love Island Game Characters. Nothing written in here is cannon. //
Relationships: Arjun/Elijah (Love Island), Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Elisa/Marisol (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island), Graham/Marisol (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island), Kassam/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1: You're Finally Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss!!
> 
> This fic mostly focuses on Bobby, Noah, Lucas, and Kassam and I cannot wait for you to read it!
> 
> Also, I am from the States so I apologize if any UK lingo is used incorrectly (just write a comment about it and I will fix it :))
> 
> I am writing this as if it was more like the show, so some scenes that were quick in the game may be longer in my fic. I like to make things more realistic and to demonstrate the characters' personalities a little more. The girls are just as much characters as the guys. I just wanted to throw this out there haha.
> 
> There will be love, drama, spice, and everything oh so nice. Will you end up with Bobby, Kassam, Lucas, or the impossible Noah? Read to find out ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

**Day One- You're Finally Here!! Part 1:**

**\-------------------------**

Rushing wind blows through your freshly done hair as you are driven down the dirt road in your jeep.

You made it. After years of applying and you have finally made it onto the famous reality show _Love Island_! Thousands of applicants attempt to be in the position you are in now. This is it, your time to shine and find love-- and maybe win fifty grand while you're at it. 

You let out a happy sigh as you shut your eyes and smile, taking in the fresh tropical air of South Africa. You're dressed in your best red bikini and most comfortable platform heels. You're feeling extremely confident about the game and you cannot wait to meet the men. When you finally open your eyes, you notice that the Jeep has come to a stop and you are sitting right in front of the Villa. Your cheeks flush red as the realization of the situation sets in. You hop out of the jeep with your big pink luggage and take a deep breath to calm your nerves. 

_'Am I the first one here? What if I'm the last one here? What if they're all proper nutters and drive me insane?'_ your thoughts run wild.

The clicking of heels hitting cement bring you out of your thoughts and draw your attention.

"Hey girl!" An excited voiced almost screams.

A girl towers over you rocking a checkered bathing suit with a lime green bottom cover. A bright red bandana attempts to hold her dreads in place while she flips her hair. "I'm Hope!" she basically yells. You can tell Hope is having difficulty containing her excitement. She brings you into a big hug and then smiles nicely at you after she pulls away.

You stutter a bit, not expecting other girls to be arriving so soon, "H-Hey Hope, I'm m/c! Nice to meet you!" 

Both you and Hope cannot stop smiling from the overwhelming nerves and excitement you both are feeling. "This is so unbelievable!" Hope exclaims.

Hope begins walking into the Villa and you follow her. "Yeah it's crazy surreal."

You both enter the main area of the Villa and take a gander at your surroundings. You and Hope are silent except for a few gasps as you take in the scenery. "Fuck, that pool's nice."

"I know right! But forget the pool for a moment, check out that bar!" She points to the tropical bar by the pool. You both exchange an excited look and do your own versions of mini happy dances.

"This summer is gonna be wild!" You make a huge motion with your arms and begin excitedly wandering towards the bar while Hope follows you.

"So, what brings you here in the first place, hun?" She chuckles as you both check out the bar.

"Well, spending time with hot men for sure," You laugh and she joins you. "But I would have to say love, I'm not the best at dating in the real world. How about you? I reckon you came for all the snogging, huh?" You nudge her and you both laugh again.

"Shut up!" She blushes, "I mean it's true, but I don't want a guy to walk in and hear that."

You and Hope converse some more as you both decide to go and check out the bedrooms. _'I think Hope and I are gonna become best friends,'_ You think as you both continue to crack each other up.

Finally, you guys make it to the bedroom and see the mass of blue beds lined up in the room. The beds look amazingly comfortable and you cannot stop imagining what the first night will be like. Again, you and Hope exchange a look and laugh. You both know what you will be doing in those beds eventually. As your thoughts get dirtier, your face becomes flush and you shake your head. "This all feels like a dream," You blurt out, feeling up one of the beds.

"I know right, it's all so overwhelming," A new voice replies with a completely different accent than Hope.

You drop your luggage, immediately turning your head to find out who the new girl is. A girl with white and pink hair is leaning on the door to the bedroom in a sexy way. She's in a violet bikini with dozens of straps wrapped around her. Her witch-like tattoos and crazy good emo makeup leads you to believe she may be a more edgy girl than Hope. The girl brings a mystical yet erotic vibe to the room. Suddenly you don't feel as confident with your own looks in the villa. You take a deep breath and smile at the girl despite how insecure you feel. "Hey girl! Welcome!" You shout to her. You don't want everyone watching the show to see how nervous you are.

"Thanks babe!" She smiles greatly at you, running over to give you a hug.

"I love your makeup!" Hope tells her as Lottie hugs her next.

"Thanks. I am a professional makeup artist so I always strive to look my best," Lottie flips her hair.

"Maybe one day you can teach us all something about makeup, I would love to learn a few new tricks," You chime in, still nervously smiling.

Hope gives you a look and you quickly realize what you said. "I-I didn't mean like any of us have _bad_ makeup, but I know I could always use a couple new tips. Haha."

 _'Wow that girl takes things seriously... maybe we won't be such good friends after all'_ You cringe a little from Hope's reaction.

Lottie ignores your last comment. "Yeah, I'd tots love to show you girls some tricks. But only if you ladies let me read your coffee grounds that day. Gotta make sure the vibes are good on a day like that." She winks.

"I could _go_ for a nice cup of coffee right now!" Another new voice yells in a wishful tone.

All three of you turn to the door to see a brunette girl in a black off the shoulders bikini walking in with her luggage. She has bright red lipstick on and is the first new girl to come in wearing glasses. The girl has a sophisticated aurora to her. You think that she might end up being a smart ass. Either way, everyone smiles at her and giggles. "You've been here for not even thirty minutes and you already need coffee?" You laugh, trying to be funny.

Luckily everyone else laughs with you and the new girl is amused. "Hey, when you go to law school you gotta be up late hours and drink coffee a lot of the time."

"Law school? That's ambitious, I could not deal with that kinda stress," Hope comments.

"It's not as bad as you think once you put about a dozen cups of coffee a day in the mix," The new girl adds, causing everyone to laugh again. 

"What's your name again, hun? You're such a card, you crack me up," Lottie hugs the new girl and then everyone else does the same.

When she is done hugging everyone she answers. "Marisol!"

"That's such a pretty name!" You say. Whether you meant it or not, it doesn't matter. You always try to be polite in new social situations, especially one where you are going to be living with the same people for a month-- if you don't get dumped from the island that is.

"Oh no did I just miss the cuddle ses'?" A fragile new voice asks.

For the final time everyone turns their attention to the door. A girl with long, braided orange hair stands sheepishly right outside the doorway. She's in a light blue, ruffled bikini that looks simple compared to everyone else's. The girl has a ton of freckles and she holds her hands in front of her, giving everyone a shaky smile. Immediately you know this girl will be walked all over in this mad house. You have watched the show, already with the idea in your head that it's Love Island, not Friend Island. You smile big at her, but you tell yourself in your mind that she doesn't even have a chance. You decide to be kind to her either way, hoping that you won't be the one to step over her for a man.

"Hey hun! Aren't you the cutest thing!" Lottie grins and runs over to the girl. She pulls her into a big hug, spinning her.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting such a grand welcome!" The girl beams with joy as Lottie lets her go.

"Everyone's welcome here! At least for now, there's no men to fight over so we can actually be kind to each other for now," Marisol laughs.

The rest of you also laugh, but the new girl gives a nervous chuckle. "Anyways, my name is Hannah. The 'H' in my name stands for 'Hopeless Romantic' because that's kinda what I am. I am obsessed with fairytales and I cannot wait to finally meet my prince!" She cups her hands together by her face and sighs wishfully.

"That is so sweet!" Hope says, giving her a hug.

"I bet you'll find your prince here," You smile, hugging her next. "They don't call it Love Island for nothing"

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

Everyone is sitting on the beds, giggling away. As time passes, you all chat away about where you're from, your hobbies, your professions, and your family life. After about fifteen minutes, everyone realizes that no more girls will be entering the villa at the moment. "So, five's the lucky number," You comment, looking around at everyone.

"Five is a pretty good number, five is the number of loyalty, love, and marriage," Lottie happily looks at her nails as she explains. "The perfect number for this situation to be honest."

"Ooooo that makes me so damn excited!" Hannah bounces on her bed with excitement.

"You know what five girls means though," Marisol adds in a more calmer tone than everyone else.

"What?" Hope asks.

"It means five hot, sexy, single men will be coming in for us to eat up!" Marisol claws her hand like a cat and winks.

"Omg you are so right!" Hannah is practically drooling about men.

"I hope there is a guy who is tall, dark, handsome, and mysteriously quiet," Hope makes a sexy face and bites her lip. "I just would not be able to contain myself if a hunk like that entered."

"Oh I feel you girl," You say, blushing at the thought of such a man existing. "Mysteriously quiet is definitely sexy as fuck."

Lottie joins in. "I dunno ladies, I gotta say I like more of a bloke. You know, like a lad. Someone who has rough hands and hits the pub on Fridays with his mates."

"That is also a dream boy," Hannah drools, hugging a pillow now to try to contain her excitement.

You think for a second before also commenting, "I also like more of a boyish man. Like someone who is down to earth, chill, makes others laugh. Like a jokester."

"Ew a jokester? That's too childish for me," Marisol rolls her eyes. "But to each their own. If there's a jokester, you can have him. I'm gonna go for more of a burly man. Someone who I know can do reps with me and be rough in the sheets."

Hannah's face goes completely red and she does not speak. Lottie talks next. "I like a good jokester, but only if he's physically my type. I need a bloke with broad shoulders and lots of muscle."

"I feel that sis," Marisol and Lottie share a laugh.

Hope shakes her head. "Nah, he's gotta be tall, dark, handsome, and mysteriously quiet. There is nothing that is more my type than that."

"You don't wanna be too closed off in a setting like this, babe," You tell her, trying to be friendly.

Hope glares at you and you shrug. "Anyway, a jokester, a mysterious man, or a delicious man with a body to die for. Like I'm talking about rock hard abs that glisten in the sun and maybe some darker features in his face to be the icing on cake." This time you smirk and sigh dreamily.

"Oh yes, m/c knows what she's talking about," Lottie agrees with your preference in men, shooting you a smile.

You blush. Everyone talks for about another minute or so until there is a loud _DING_.

It's your phone! "G-Guys! I got a text!" You scream. You and all the girls break into girlish, giddy screams.

"Well, read it babe!" Marisol yells as you all stand up and they huddle around you.

**// "Welcome to the Villa ladies! To greet you, there are 5 gorgeous men downstairs. They are waiting to meet you and couple up! When you go downstairs, you must ask whoever fancies you to step forward. Then, you can choose a guy to couple up with. Remember, you can choose any of the guys, even if they don't step forward. Also, another girl can take your guy if she fancies him. If that happens, you must sit on the sub bench and wait until there is one guy left. Time to find love! M/C You are to go first! #TheGameBegins #FirstCouples" //**

All the girls scream in joy again, excluding you. You stand there for a moment, scanning over the words again to make sure you read it correctly.

 _'I have to go first? That's so scary!! What if no one steps forward... Nah I'm hot, I got this, I'm sexy!'_ As your confidence bursts through the roof, you pump a fist in the air. "Alright ladies! Time to do this!"

They all cheer for you as you exit the bedroom and head downstairs.

~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~^^^~~~

The clicking of your heels are the only thing heard besides your heart racing. You're confident, yes. However, standing in front of five attractive men in a bikini and heels is not your ideal meet and greet. You feel naked in a way.. and not the good kind of naked. You take a deep breath before walking around the bend where the boys are sitting. You can hear them whispering to each other, but cannot make out the words. 

After what feels like days of anticipation, you come around the bend, spotting the five men sitting on a bench. They are all so gorgeous! Each man has his own set of chiseled abs, wearing nothing but swim trunks. Their whisperings all stop at once as you stop walking about ten feet from them. You scan each boy individually for a moment.

The first one is paler than the others and has huge burly shoulders. His whole body is huge as a matter of fact, yet his face looks like a lad. His blonde hair washes him out some more, yet his face his nice in a way. He has a tattoo on his right arm you can barely make out. He also wear navy blue trunks that are tied tight around his waist. He's pretty good looking. This boy is also the first to speak.

"Alright, hey. My name's Gary, nice to meet you," He smiles big at you.

He's not exactly your type, but you give him a slight smile and a wave.

The next boy is the tallest one of them all. He's tall, dark, and oh so handsome. He has curly dark brown hair that's not cut too short nor too long. His face is perfectly chiseled and he has intense, mysterious brown eyes. You move your eyes quickly to avoid getting caught in his gravitating stare. This makes you realize how prominent his abs are above his black and white striped trunks. You almost find yourself drooling over the man. There's just something about a sexy, mysterious man that just makes your heart race like crazy. You begin wondering what he may be like in bed if you ever had the chance. His deep, soothing voice brings you out of your trance.

"Hi, I'm Noah."

He doesn't say anything else. You decide to mouth a nice "hi" at him with a little wave. You try to play it cool, as if you're not melting on the inside. Just as you recompose yourself, he gives you a soft wink and your heart melts.

You try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach as you slide your gaze onto the next boy. This man looks more like a surfer, skater boy than any of the others. He has luscious brown hair and a pretty nice beard to compliment it. He has abs, but not as nice as Noah's. The boy seems like a typical tinder bloke. Hot, but is he really your type? You like how his light blue trunks compliment his skin tone, but other than his style and hair, you decide he's not for you. Or at least, he's not better than Noah is. You finish your two second scan and the boy speaks in a charismatic voice.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm looking forward to making a connection with you."

You cringe a little on the inside. Smiling weakly, you move on.

The next boy is a cutie. He has bright red swim trunks and the most athletic looking body out of them all. His hair is really short, which you think _'eh'_ to. He gives off a really nice vibe, however you can't quite put your finger on it, but he seems like he will be more of a friend than a love interest. It's not that he's not gorgeous, but your mind is set on Noah. None of the guys so far light a candle to him. 

The boy smiles at you. "Hi, my name's Ibrahim. Girl, you're like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year..."

"What?" You question, not getting the joke or line or whatever he was trying at.

He winks, "Because you're a grand slam!"

You give him a weak laugh and smile. He is definitely not for you.

Finally, your eyes fall onto the last boy. He's sitting on the bench, beaming in his bright purple swim trunks. Already you can tell by his trunks that he has a nice package and you advert your eyes to stop from blushing. Instead, you trail up from his abs to his face. His abs aren't as defined as Noah's, but there's something about them that makes you want to feel them. He seems soft, yet strong as fuck. As you scan upwards, you notice his many tiny freckles and moles on his chest and face. They are the most adorable thing you have ever seen. His golden brown eyes light up as you meet them and one of his dreads falls onto his face. He chuckles as he moves it back into position. Your heart almost burst out of your chest at how cute his face is when he laughs. It is taking all you have to not collapse from your heart beating so fast.

The soft boy gives you a cheeky wink. "Hey gorgeous. Saving the best till last, were we? I'm like a sweet dessert at the end of a main course of beefcake."

You find yourself laughing at his joke. You don't know if you're laughing from nerves, or because it was funny, but you're laughing. It doesn't stop for a good couple minutes. You're just laughing while standing in front of all these men and knowing that makes you laugh more. It's embarrassing, and surreal, and funny and awkward and you're just standing there... laughing! Finally, you take a breath and say something back to the boy. "Are you saying you're sweeter than these other guys?"

"Maybe you should pick me and find out...The name's Bobby by the way." He winks again and chuckles.

 _'All of these winks are gonna put me into cardiac arrest'_ your mind's running crazy. Out of the five men, two of them caught your attention. You could easily argue how Noah and Bobby are both a bit of you, yet you can only choose one. Strong, mysterious, and sexy? Or soft, comfortable, and cheeky? They are almost two opposites in types, yet you fancy them both. As if you weren't stressed enough, your phone rings.

DING! You read the message.

**// M/C, now you've met the boys, it's time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.//**

You take a small gulp and then another breath. This stuff didn't seem as nerve-wracking as it is when you were watching it on the television! You try to make eye contact with all the boys. "Alright lads, if you fancy me, step forward."

You wanted to throw a joke in there or something sexy, but your brain wasn't working quick enough. Not that it mattered because all of the boys stepped forward. You stand there, awestruck by the moment, spoiled for choice.

"What made you all wanna step forward?" You decide to ask, knowing either way you are going to choose Noah or Bobby.

"You seem like a nice girl that I can get along with well," Gary states.

Noah smiles shyly and shrugs.

Rocco gives you a smolder. "I think we have a real connection that could blossom like a flower on an enchanting mountainside.".... You cringe.

Ibrahim grins. "You seem like you're chill and I'm super into that."

Lastly, Bobby gives you another cheeky wink. "You're not as hot as me so there won't be any competition for who's the better looking one... Nah just kidding, I think you're really cute and we'd be a good match!"

Time's moving fast and you have to make a choice. You feel like whichever choice you pick, you may regret it later. Your eyes dart back and forth from Noah's abs to Bobby's package. You think it through some more in your head and finally choose. "The boy I want to couple up with is... Noah!"

Noah walks over to you and you both stand off to the side. He mouths a "thanks" and give you another soft wink. You look over at Bobby who looks a little hurt by your decision. He notices you looking at him and immediately puts a smile on his face to cover it up. You turn your attention back to Noah who has been staring at you. You smile and shrug, he does the same back. You can almost see him blushing as you shift your weight and lean into him a little. _'I made a good choice'_ You say confidently to yourself as the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.

The next girl to come out is Lottie. "Alright boys, I'm gonna get to the chase. I'm bold, confident, and feisty as fuck. Step forward if you dare."

Gary. Rocco, and Bobby all step forward. You feel a little upset that Bobby stepped forward and you decide that maybe he's just that sweet to everyone. You determine that Noah will get all your attention for now on and brush your hand with his for your own reassurance. You feel his body tense up as you both watch the coupling. Lottie picks Rocco and they both stand by you and Noah.

"What do you think of that?" Noah whispers to you.

"Poor Lottie," Is all you can muster up. You and Noah share a slight chuckle. 

Marisol struts out next, marching past each boy slowly. "Looks like we have some handsome pickings to choose from." She smirks as she stands still and faces them. "Approach me if you're into an intelligent girl who has some bite to her." 

Ibrahim and Bobby step forward. You're excited that Noah has only stepped forward for you so far. _'Thank god I didn't pick Bobby. Seems like he's interested in every bird that walks in. He probably wouldn’t be loyal if he fancies all the girls.'_

Marisol ends up picking Ibrahim to couple up with and stands on the other side of you and Noah.

The next girl to come out is Hope. Her eyes immediately light up when she sees Noah and you wince a little. You begin praying that he doesn't step forward. _'Please sexy Noah don't step forward. I really wanna see how things go with us! Please, please, please, please...'_

You spend that whole time lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear anything that Hope said. Before you know it, no one steps forward for her and you try to hide a laugh. Hope just shrugs and turns to you and Noah. Your heart drops. You feel the immense power that Hope has in this small moment. She stands tall in front of you two and licks her fake lips. "This hunk is so delicious."

You look at Noah who is blushing at Hope. Your heart sinks a little more. "I want to couple up with this handsome boy. What's your name hunny?"

Noah shyly replies, "Noah.." as she grabs his hand and leads him to stand next to her on the other side of Marisol.

You stand there without a man. Defeated. Looking like a total idiot. You want to think of Noah as muggy for letting her take him, but it wasn't his fault. You can hear Lottie gasping at the situation. You receive a text on your phone telling you to sit on the sub bench. You follow orders and sadly sit down. Noah makes eye contact with you and mouths "sorry". You just shrug and give him a weak smile. _'Maybe it just wasn't meant to be...'_

During this whole mess, you didn't hear Hannah come downstairs and choose Gary. What brings you back to reality is a shadow waving over you. You look up and see Bobby smiling with his hand out. "I know I'm not your first choice, but I'm really happy we're coupled up."

His eyes sparkle from the reflection of the sun slight. You notice he has a dimple in his smile and it causes you to blush. His face looks just as soft as his personality and you feel a warmth come over you. Maybe this could go somewhere as well. _'I did originally want to choose either him or Noah... I'm just furious about the Noah thing still! Hope's such a bitch, she didn't even give us a chance!'_ You remember Bobby is waiting for you and recompose yourself quickly, giving Bobby a small smile back. You take his hand. He helps you stand up and you stand with all the other couples.

 _'This coupling was not a total disaster, but what a let down. At least I got paired up with the only other boy I was interested in. It was a little muggy that he stepped forward for Lottie and Marisol right away though... Bobby just seems too muggy for comfort, but maybe it's all in my head? Ugh, at least he's cheeky and makes me laugh. At least have a good time about it.'_ You turn your head to face the cheeky boy who is conversing with Ibrahim about the villa. He seems so happy and bubbly. You smile and feel yourself blushing. _'Yeah this isn't too bad, he seems like a jokester. Just my type.'_ You smirk in thought, but you end up seeing Hope and Noah past Bobby. Noah smiles and blushes as she talks to him and runs her hand up his arm. You feel sad for a moment and then brush it off. _'It doesn't matter, it's just day one. Plus, I have this soft cutie for now.'_

You smile to yourself as Bobby holds your hand. It is Love Island, you never know what could happen. Bobby could be the love of your life, or maybe Noah, or maybe someone who hasn't even enter the villa yet! The possibilities are endless so it's useless to be upset about the first coupling. All you know is that you're with one of the most gorgeous guys on the island and you have to make the most of it.

You shake any thoughts about Noah from your mind. He's with Hope now and you need to respect that for at least the first day. You decide to get to know Bobby and find out if he's as muggy as he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what did you think?
> 
> The first chapter is always difficult because you have to introduce all the characters so i apologize if its a little wordy, however it will most certainly pick up next chapter!
> 
> I want to update at least once a week (On Fridays) however I may even upload twice or thrice a week if time permits, and I'll put in a note if I am unable to update at all during a week! This friday there will be no new chapter so stay tuned for next friday the latest! :)
> 
> Questions, Comments, Concerns?


	2. It's All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Bobby and play a game with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a few days late, but it's finally here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

**Day One- You're Finally Here!! Part 2:**

**\-------------------------**

The sun shines brightly in the summer sky. There is a slight wind, but not one strong enough to be bothersome. The day just feels so... perfect in a way-- besides Hope stealing Noah from you, but you're putting that aside for now. It's not too hot, but it's warm enough for you to know you're getting a nice tan. South Africa is such a pleasant place to be in at this time.

All the other couples have begun to disperse as you stand next to Bobby. You look up at him and realize he has put on his sunglasses. "Ah, smart." You tell him, sliding on your sunglasses as well.

"What can I say? I'm the smartest man alive," He finishes his sentence by putting his hands on his hips in a heroic way.

You can't help but laugh. Bobby smiles at you laughing. "So, mylady, where do you want to go so we can get to know each other a little more?"

He takes your hand, yet again, and begins walking with you gradually through the villa. "Well, what are our options.. fine knight?" You giggle, trying to join in his role play game.

"Hmm, good question actually." Both you and Bobby scan the area. 

Marisol and Ibrahim are camped out by the pool, farthest away from the bar, dipping their feet in the water. Lottie and Rocco are making their way to the bar to chat. Hannah and Gary are sitting across from each other on the daybeds. Finally, Hope and Noah are just now sitting down on the loungers, opposite of the daybeds. You cringe when you see Noah and Hope together. 

Noah notices you and gives you a reassuring smile. You give him a weak one back and return your attention to Bobby.

"It seems as if all other the other clans have chosen their castles. One lays forth by the lake, another at the tavern, and two in the land 'o' pillows." Bobby keeps a straight face the whole time during his fantasies. 

"Wow, they travel fast," You state, wondering where you and Bobby will go.

At last, the beanbags catch your eye and you tug on Bobby's arm. "Look, it's free real estate!" 

You motion to the beanbags. "Nice find, princess, I knew I chose the right girl to take with me on my quest."

You playfully roll your eyes and lead Bobby to the beanbags. Both of you flop down onto separate ones-- you on a pink one and Bobby on a blue one. Your hair blows graciously in the wind as you make eye contact with Bobby. You catch him blushing. "We finally have our castle, time to spill some tea," You giggle, trying to break the ice a little more.

"Ah yes," He looks down for a moment and then back at you, "..information time. Well, what do you want to know about me? I'm like an open book"

"Well, let's start easy. What's your profession?" You question, sinking into the beanbag. 

"Ooo that's a fun one. I do catering for a hospital. I'm like a master chef, but my food makes people feel better when they're down," He smiles greatly and also sinks into his beanbag. "How about you? What do you do?"

You giggle and tell him all about your main occupation. He smiles through the whole conversation, enthusiastically. Bobby admires your occupation and tells you a story of his friend that does the same thing. "Maybe if this all goes well I could meet her and we could compare notes." You laugh.

"So, this isn't going terrible then?" He tries his best to give you a smouldering look... it's cute, but not sexy.

You push a piece of hair out of your face. "No, I'd say it's going pretty well, sir knight." Both of you share yet another laugh.

"Alright, next topic," He sits up a little more. "What's your typical type?"

You blush, looking down. "I dunno," you make eye contact with him again. "Tall, dark, handsome. Sometimes a mysterious boy, sometimes an outgoing one. Someone with abs. I dunno, a little of everything I suppose." You observe Bobby again, taking note of his blushing face and soft lips. You almost want to spring out of the beanbag and tackle him with kisses. He is most certainly your type, but then again he might have his eye on another girl in here. You sit up a little. "How about you? I noticed you stepped forward for quite a few of us today."

"Alright, noted. And you noticed that, huh?" Bobby repositions himself in the beanbag, a little embarrassed. "Well, I think all of you ladies are gorgeous and it is only fair to have an open mind on the first day. You never know how the days are gonna play out. Howeve-."

"So are you a player then?" You straight out ask, leaning towards him.

His face turns super red as he leans into you a little. "I guess you'll have to figure that out, huh." Something in his voice changed, like a switch went off. 

Suddenly, Bobby has you all hot and bothered. You bite your lip, feeling the sexual tension of sitting so close to him. He gives you a smooth look, and before you know it, you're leaning in even a little more. You are practically off your beanbag now, just squatting in the air. "Oh yeah? How do I do that Mr. Knight?"

Bobby gives you a smooth wink and shrugs. "You gotta figure that out on yer own."

He leans into you. You can feel his breath on your face and you are overwhelmed with anticipation. You shut your eyes, waiting for him to kiss you. The only thing you feel is a tap on your nose. "Boop!" He says, breaking into a fit of laughter.

You open your eyes, embarrassed and disappointed. His laughing is so infectious, though, that you join him in laughing. "You're such a dork!" You manage to say in between laughs.

"What can I say? My only move is laughing ladies into bed."

Playfully rolling your eyes, you shove him. He shoves you back and you both burst out laughing again. _'This man is too much fun. His charisma is dangerous,'_ you say to yourself in a joking matter. 

"Hey everyone! Wanna play truth or dare?" Hannah suddenly yells, bringing you and Bobby back to reality.

Hannah is standing up on a daybed, enthusiastically waving her arms as she yells. "It'll be tons of fun!"

Bobby stands up first and offers you his hand. "You up for a game?"

"Of course," You take his hand, he helps you up. 

Without noticing, you and him hold hands all the way to the fire pit. You feel safe in his grasp, comfortable. Like everything is going smooth. 

Smiling greatly, you and Bobby find a cozy seat at the fire pit. He chose the middle and you sit on the left of him. Hannah and Gary are already sitting on the other side of Bobby. The next couple is Noah and Hope, and Noah gives you a small wave. You respond with a small nod. Noah takes the hint and sits next to you. Hope is on the other side of him and she gives you a smile. You give her a fake smile back, adverting your attention down at the cards. You stare at them while Lottie, Rocco, Marisol, and Ibrahim fill in. Noah scooches a bit closer to you. You can't help but blush.

Your mind races about the fact that you're sitting in between your two love interests. Of course, things are going amazing with Bobby! He is so sweet, funny, and for some reason makes you insane. However, you keep wondering how things would be if Hope did not take Noah from you. _'Would he be just as endearing? Would he be just as funny? What if Noah and I had an even stronger connection??'_ The What-Ifs were driving you crazy.

So crazy, Bobby had to tap your shoulder to get your attention. "Hey, m/c, what do you think?"

You look up and see all the faces of the islanders staring at you. "Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out." You give an awkward giggle.

"I was saying how I should go first, but I know how outgoing you are so maybe you wanna?" Hope chimes in, cheerfully.

"Um.. Go ahead Hope. I don't care," You shrug. _'Why did she ask my permission? She didn't ask my permission to steal Noah. Psycho...'_

You can hear Noah sighing under his breath. He makes small eye contact with you before turning his attention to Hope. _'Seems like he's still into me. I should pull him aside later if I can and see where his head is at.'_

Bobby saying, "Toes, toes, toes, yummy!" steals your attention back.

"Ewww NooOOO," Hannah yells, standing up.

"I gotta give a foot massage, so, Noah, give me your feetsies." Hope puts down the dare card and kneels in front of Noah.

Noah shrugs, putting up his feet. "Go for it."

"That's so awkward," You blurt out, trying really hard not to cringe too bad.

"You afraid of toes like Hannah?" Bobby asks, putting an arm around you.

You blush, looking up at him, "No! That's fucking weird. I just think it's like weird to give a foot massage to anyone you just met."

"That makes sense," Ibrahim interrupts, "I would not want to give anyone a foot massage now."

"Me neither, think about all the gunk on their feet," Gary chuckles, enjoying how much Hannah hates the conversation.

"You should let me read your foot print," Lottie says to Rocco.

"Sure thing, babe," Rocco replies, "Anything for a baddie like you."

After about a minute of Hope massaging Noah's feet and nonsense chatter, Hope sits back down. "That was actually, pretty amazing," Noah comments.

"Well there's more where that came from," Hope winks at him. Noah blushes. You get a little upset because you can't seem to read him. "M/C, you should go next."

"Ok yeah sure," You shrug, wondering which one you'll pick.

"Do a dare! A nice, spicy dare," Bobby whispers in your ear.

"Nah, do truth, I want some juicy secrets," Marisol adds.

"Let the girl choose, damn," Lottie intervenes, "Go ahead babe."

"Umm.. I'm gonna go with dare." You pick up a dare card, reading it. "Give a 30 second lap dance to the islander you think is the fittest."

Everyone gives you "ooo"s and "ah"s. "Oooo who you gonna choose?" Hannah giddily asks.

"Obviously, it's me," Bobby laughs. "Nah just kidding, I'd be surprised if you picked me out of all these beef cakes."

"Go for either guy, but Noah. I think he's had enough excitement for one day," Hope chimes in.

You look at Noah for his response and he gives Hope a what-the-fuck-you-talking-about look. This makes you giggle. You stand up. "Alright, just because you said that.. Noah, would you care for a lap dance?"

"Well we see what kinda game m/c is playing," Lottie comments. You ignore her.

Marisol and Hannah can't help but laugh. Lottie and Hope glare at you. The boys all cheer for Noah. "Way to go boy!" "Wooo hoo!" "Two girls in a row, damn!" etc.

A slight blush appears on Noah's face as he moves his hands off of his lap. "If you want to, go ahead."

You take a mini side step so you're in front of Noah. Before starting, you look at Bobby who gives you a nod. He mouths 'It's all good' to you.

You smile and face Noah. You put your arms around his neck and begin to shake your body, sexually. One of the girl's begins counting seconds, but you can barely hear her. You turn around so your ass is facing Noah. You twerk onto his lap and then sit on it, sliding your ass left to right. You can feel how excited he his. This causes you to blush immensely.

You continue your dance until one of the girls announces that time is up. Standing up normally, you bow and sit back down next to Bobby. You sit a little closer to him for his own reassurance. You're still torn between the two and it's only day one. You don't wanna put all your eggs in one basket.

Out of breath, you look around at everyone. If it wouldn't be weird, you would choose Noah to go next. Instead, you pick Hannah. "I think.. Hannah.. should go.. next," You manage to get out. _'Wow, I put a lot more energy into that than I meant to.'_

Bobby whispers very closely in your ear. "I normally don't say stuff like this, but that was sexy as fuck."

You feel frozen in place after that. He did it again, he changed from a sweet happy boy to a sexy man in just one second. You hide your face a little with your hand. Bobby pulls you closer and laughs, slinging his arm around you once more.

Hannah starts her turn for truth or dare. You spot Noah in your peripheral vision. He winks at you while everyone else's attention is on Hannah sharing a sexual secret. You feel torn between the two lads. _'It's gonna be one interesting summer, huh.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a lot more, but I've been writing a little slow this week. 
> 
> Next chapter, Truth or Dare will continue and m/c shares a kiss with one lucky boy!
> 
> Tune in Next Week!!
> 
> Questions, Comments, Concerns??


End file.
